The Stolen Hero
by JackHouse
Summary: Instead of one child Minato and Kushina have twins, Kushina seals the chakra of the Fox into them both. Years later one of the children is taken by Iwagakure in a bid for power. Naruto is raised as a loyal ninja of Iwagakure.
1. Prologue

Warning: Fem!Naruto as well as a regular Naruto, this is mainly part of the yin-yang dynamic of opposites. Main plot will not take place in Konoha and there will be OC's in the main cast.

Full Summary: Instead of one child Minato and Kushina have twins, Minato seals the chakra of the Fox into them both; he lives to raise the children at Kushina's request. Nearly a year later one of the children is taken by Iwagakure.

The Stolen Hero

Prologue

* * *

><p>Twins were born the night of the Nine Tailed Fox's attack of the Konohagakure, the children of the Fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina. Within them the chakras of the demon were sealed, in the girl the yin chakra was sealed, within the boy was the yang. Kushina Namikaze gave her life to defend Konoha. They were kept safe, at least until one was taken late one night, taken away by enemies of Konoha.<p>

* * *

><p>Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage, sat with A, the Fourth Raikage; they were in 'peace talks'. Really it was simply a way for the Daimyos to make discuss trade agreements and a possible military alliance.<p>

"You know old man, in this time of peace our villages should be gathering strength not lowering our military spending. I hear some group…Akatsuki…is selling their services as a military. In a time where our ninja have to sell their services to people who walk into our villages these fools are making money off of the smaller villages."

"Hmm, rather sad isn't it? They sent me a pricing sheet the month before last; I don't think I'll be turning to them. We'll find some way to make ends meet." The Raikage gave a curt nod as the Daimyo of his country began laughing at the other end of the room.

"I still wish my father had gotten the Nine Tailed Fox. Who knows if they put it into a Jinchuuriki or if that fool Minato really killed the beast."

"I've always heard the Bijuu die…we've never had one die on us." A nodded.

"A few years ago Takigakure's Jinchuuriki went on a rampage, killed a few hundred people before they put her down, the beast never revived, the chakra was just gone when the meat rotted." The hairs on the back of the old kage's neck rose, they had always suspected killing a Demon while in a Jinchuuriki would kill them both.

"Taken on an apprentice old man?" A asked pointing at Deidara, barely five a no longer watching the politicians instead molding clay into a small spider.

"The third I've had actually, Deidara, definitely has potential. He's from the explosion bloodline, rather nasty jutsu style as you know a fairly good artist as well. If only he would show that much dedication to his ninja training."

"At that age my little brother was already a Chunin, jounin by ten. Hell when I was six I was a Chunin and that was during peace time." Nook nodded, thirty years separated them in all, Nook being much older than the other Kage, even Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"When I was six there was no such thing as Genin or Chunin or Jounin, let alone Kage. In my lifetime there have been four major wars, the Founding Wars put the other three to shame. If these young fools only knew what it was like before then…" A looked interested most ninja old enough to remember the time before the villages didn't talk about it.

"I was twelve when Konohagakure was founded, I fought Madara Uchiha once before that, Mū sensei held him off for most of it but I remember that man. Never saw Hashirama Senju in person but I heard of him. He once killed an entire clan, alone; they saw he turned the ground red with the blood and that his trees grew with that taint." He paused. "The Founding Wars started before his time though, he just put an end to it. All the clans knew it was time to start carving the land out for ourselves but we had to know who was top dog…damn if that war hadn't happened I guarantee you that we would have been all dead by now."

"Constant war, that's all dad ever said about it. The Second too."

"Imagine every clan was a village and every village was at war, the war had gone on for longer than anyone could know…To stop endless war one man who had more power than anyone led his people to peace…truly amazing."

A nodded and looked out the window. "It's too bad that the Senju brothers never brought their dream to full fruition."

"Our place is to complete the transition, from clans to nations. No I won't use these Akatsuki people…I'll trust in my people even if they have to work for commoners like the Konoha ninja."

* * *

><p>Several Jounin within Iwagakure plotted while the Tsuchikage was away, the crossed boarders and went deep into enemy territory. They found the home of the Uzumaki twins and took a child. They fled back to their home and upon their leaders return presented him with the child of the greatest of their enemies.<p>

'In this time of peace we must gather strength.' Those words flashed through the Tsuchikage's mind. Before he knew it he was congratulating them, telling them to keep it secret.

He took the child to his residence, his wife and family looked at him. A story flowed from his mouth, an orphan with strong chakra, barely a year old. He couldn't possibly abandon her and the orphanage had been unsure if they would take her as a child could be used as a sleeper agent.

As always when he had made a decision his family and people did not question it, the girl was soon accepted as simply another addition to Ōnoki's family.


	2. Chapter 1

The Stolen Hero

Chapter One

* * *

><p>The girl, who was named Mito Uzumaki, grew quickly. She remembered nothing of her first two years in Konoha; Ōnoki had made sure her memories of Konoha had been replaced. Even a child could remember the smallest of details deep within their minds, it had been necessary in the past when taking in orphans. She spoke fluently by the time she was four, which was why his wife was currently staring him down.<p>

"Mito said and I quote 'Grandpa left this morning without eating breakfast. He had cookies and gave me one so I wouldn't tell.'" She said with a menacing glance at his stomach.

Ōnoki unconsciously patted his belly, he was growing a bit of a stomach in his old age. 'Damn bribing her worked last month.'

"Roshi thinks it is the Fox's chakra, all yin. It's making her develop quickly. Our spies tell us that the Hokage's son is already running around but doesn't seem to have developed at an accelerated rate in speech or other mental pursuits. Mito is already reading and writing at the level of most eight year olds." The Tsuchikage absorbed that bit of information, the girl was obviously smart even in the days after she was kid napped she was talking up a storm. She had been fluent enough at two to ask her kidnappers for juice instead of water.

"Roshi…he's actually staying here because of her…my Uncle is a bit eccentric but he is family and our best Jinchuuriki." His wife frowned. Roshi was a hardheaded old man older than Ōnoki by a couple of decades yet hadn't aged a day since becoming a Jinchuuriki, most thought he simply didn't master the demon because it made him effectively immortal. Few other ninja had made it to a hundred and ten.

There was a knock at the door and his wife winked. "You're impossible to deal with…I made a perfectly good breakfast. No more cookies for you then." She shouted out and stormed through the door, Ōnoki fixed an angry look on his face and the Jounin outside the door gulped with a look of fear growing on his face.

If there was one thing that was sure in Iwagakure it was that Ōnoki and Noriko loved to play jokes on the inexperienced young fools.

* * *

><p>Mito spent a lot of time with Deidara, he had been an orphan just as she was and both were adopted into the Tsuchikage's family. Deidara was the closest in the large household to her age, only four years separated them and she could more than make up for that gap. She would sit for hours watching as he made sculptures from clay.<p>

"Dei?" The girl asked one day, looking not at the boy or his creation but the window and the clouds outside.

"Yes Mito?" He said in a slightly annoyed tone, she had made it a habit of interrupting him during his most delicate tasks.

"If I wanted to make something, just one thing, do you think dad would buy me what I need?" He put down the copper wire used to cut away at the clay and looked at the girl.

"I guess…but what would you make?" He asked, the red head ran her fingers through her short mane as she stared through the window into the clouds.

"Something to hold something…I need metal…I've seen the pieces I'll need in the market I just need the money." Deidara's eyes narrowed.

"Just who has been taking you to the market?"

"Uncle Chun, he goes every day to look at weapons. He always goes by this one scrap shop, everything I need is there." She answered airily.

"So what will this thing hold?"

"Something…I'm not sure yet but I need it to hold something." Deidara gave a smile, a rather whimsical one for him.

"Alright let's go, only because you have the look of an artist when you talk about it." The girl smiled and hugged him until he pushed her off. "No hugging under any circumstances."

* * *

><p>Somehow Deidara had ended up doing most of the work, even after paying for the various bits of junk and scrap, including using low powered explosion jutsu to solder and join the pieces together. Between the two of them and their individual training it took nearly four months to complete.<p>

"You designed a human?" He asked, he had said it more than once during the construction but he knew from experience that the only way to get something into the mind of someone as determined as Mito was repetition.

"Yes, a fake one, metal and parts from old weapons. A chakra harp from the Yari clan, and everything is chakra conductive, plus the parts of the skull form a memory seal." That part confused Deidara but after months of questioning he knew that the plan wasn't Mito's and that she certainly didn't know what she was going to be holding or how the thing was going to work.

"So now what?" He looked at the girl with an inquisitive look. She smiled at him.

"It needs to go on the roof then we wait for a storm!" She shouted. "Then we see what it does." She added with a smile that glowed with child like glee. She started poking him and didn't stop until he started dragging the hulking metal structure even with chakra it took nearly an hour to carry it up three flights of stairs.

* * *

><p>It rained and stormed quite often in Earth Country, the Stone village got most of its water from the waterfalls that flowed after the storms. Their famed mushroom farms relied on it as did the plateaus that supplied animal feed and grain. It was only a few short weeks before Mito's construct was caught in a storm, Deidara found the girl there, drenched and sitting cross legged staring distantly into the sky as lightning hit the rock spire buildings that made up the village. The construct was a lightning rod and he only had to watch a few moments before a powerful bolt struck it, the thing flared to life.<p>

Chakra permeated the air and he felt Mito's match the frequency of the metal human. He would never have the words to say what he saw next. The blinding light and the sound of screams of pain, when it ended he was on his knees looking up at Mito who stood with a victorious grin upon her face.

"My plan worked! She's alive!" Behind her the thing was holding its hands to the sky lightning striking again and again and chakra coursed through it. Everything in his body told him to grab the girl and run, never stop running but he was too scared to move.

The storm lost its fury, the clouds still let loose rain but the thundering and lightning stopped after awhile. The Thing came to them, a thing of beauty the metal gleamed perfectly and the face looked like the most beautiful woman in the world, the finish shining in even the dim light. Chakra poured from it like a river through a valley, endlessly flowing.

"Very good Mito, thank you for freeing me." It sung, for there was no other word that could be used for the melody that was its voice.

Mito bowed, the white bandages that covered her body were wet from the rain, the magenta shirt and pants common to Iwagakure residents soaked through. The wildly proud look in the girl's violet eyes set Deidara on edge, had she known this would happen the entire time?

"So you're the voice…the one who used to sing to me…you told me to make you a body so that you could live and die like a normal person. If you're that person you know…this is only temporary."

"I know child of Stone Take me to your leader, this Tsuchikage, I have much to tell him before my life is gone from this shell."

* * *

><p>Ōnoki looked at the metal…thing…that stood atop his roof, it was clearly sentient it had spoken to Mito and Deidara and asked specifically for him.<p>

"I am a medium." It finally said in a melodic tone. "When I was but a child the Lord of our country sent out samurai to find people like me, ones with a special connection to the world, he called us mediums. The Lord had his samurai captured us and brought us to his palace, there the first ten shinobi were held."

"First ten shinobi?"

"Yes in my youth there were only Samurai, then one day from amongst the common people ninja learned to manipulate chakra. At first there were ten, all we ever heard of was ten, yet the Samurai and the Lords feared them greatly. All of them united and brought the ten down. Then to make an example of them they were twisted and destroyed. To do this the Lords used us, the mediums, to draw demons into the world. You may know the first nine, the tailed demons, the one that I drew out is known as the Nine Tailed Fox. We became the demons, they used our bodies as a base to act upon the world as the shinobi and the people began to fear the demons they grew strong and eventually the samurai came for them."

"They knew no way to kill them, to separate the demons from our plane of existence, they are unnatural existing only because of the mediums and subsisting and gathering chakra. They way to kill them is to find the medium within them and kill it."

"For all nine? Impossible."

"Seven is dead. And if you think there are only nine you are a fool, the ten were tortured with the strongest of the demons but their students were tortured as well. In all there were fifty five of us. How the ninja of today have come to exist I would suppose some of the students escaped or were never caught, but I know for a fact that the first ten died."

"The Sage of the Six Paths…does he fit into this at all?" Ōnoki asked, the old legend still held some popular sway with the people.

"The Sage? He was the traitor, the tenth, killed by all nine demons. He sold his fellow ninja out, he is the reason for the creation of the beasts." She responded, the harp cords seemed harsher.

"How is it that the Seven tail is dead? What of the rest?"

"Many are dead, only twenty three remain including the eight tailed beasts. The Seventh was improperly sealed, the medium was destroyed and with it the demon. You must find a way to separate the medium from the demon then kill the demon. Kushina did this on accident you see in separating what she saw as two parts of one chakra she separated two chakras from one body. The Fox is mortal, vulnerable yet still strong. He will die with the boy if the boy happened to die, but like his mother the boy will live if you pull the demon out."

"Konoha is weak then…"

"Only because you have made it so…so long as the twins were together their chakra would meet on occasion, now that they have been separated for so long they will no longer see each other's chakra as similar to their own. The Eight Trigrams Sealing allows for our chakra to meld with the children, good or bad it simply does so. I have been with Mito since only minutes after she was born."

"So you told her to make this so that you could…what?"

"I asked her to make something that would hold me and gather chakra, she imagined the rest. And I wish to die peacefully."

Ōnoki blinked but stayed silent until a question came to mind. "How could she imagine something like that and it simply works? You must have given her instructions."

"Not at all, it was the child's ingenuity that allowed me to be free. That and her portion of the demon's power." Ōnoki gave a slight nod. The powers of a Jinchuuriki far outstripped the powers of even the greatest bloodline techniques. "I don't think you understand, Kushina Uzumaki split the power of the Fox into two halves, the Yin and the Yang, hoping to split the Fox with it, however as it happened she simply separated the Fox and I. I and my yang chakra went with the Fox's Yin chakra, while my Yin and the Fox and his Yang reside in the boy."

"One of the reasons the girl is so advanced is the amount of Yin, pure mental energy, my yang can be used to drive it, to control the demon's power. She simply willed it to work and so it does." The metal woman looked into the stormy night and the gears of her body shifted the hand becoming a metal claw. "Even now her chakra permeates this shell allowing me to make of it what I wish. But once that power is gone I will be as well."

"What is the extent of her power?" The Tsuchikage asked the gleaming figure.

"I don't have a clue, perhaps I am mistaken and she simply created a machine able to hold the mind of a human for a short time. Perhaps I simply underestimated her and this is simply a shared dream. It does not matter, she is loyal I have seen her mind and she remembers nothing of her life before and even if she did she has too much love for you and your people to betray you." No small relief when the other two Jinchuuriki were on 'extended vacations' far from the village and not willing to return unless Ōnoki himself went for them.

"My time is almost over I would like to spend my last few hours with the girl. She is the only one I have talked to in nearly ten thousand years."

Ōnoki sat in the darkness of his office for a long time after that, simply waiting until his adopted child ran in crying. "Everything will be ok Mito…this is what she wanted."

A/N: edited 7/24/11 by suggestion of Hektols.


	3. Chapter 2

The Stolen Hero

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>The cabin was nothing special, logs cut and moved by the older Jinchuuriki with only a simple door and a shuttered window to let in light. A chest held her clothing and a bed to sleep on. She had to keep a fire going and had to learn to hunt on her own, she had found only two books in the chest, 'Stealth Essentials' and 'Chameleon Technique Mastery'.<p>

The cabin was her master's he had taken her on a 'training exercise' the first day they had been there Roshi had left and had not come back. Now a week later the rations she had brought along were gone and hunger had grown in her stomach.

A nearby patch of berries served as a small food source, the sweet little things left her hungry but energized and allowed her to continue practicing the Technique. She was soon stalking the bushes and nearby trees for animals, it was nearly a week before she learned to be completely silent as she walked, to mask her smell with flowers and grass.

The first time she killed another living creature was in her third week, nearly out of berries and tempted to eat the leather on her shoes she had ran out bare footed and desperately attempted the Chameleon Technique. She succeeded for the first time and silently followed a rabbit through the brush. She brought the knife down upon the creature's neck and let the blood flow for a few second before taking it back and cutting it open.

Roshi had been kind, or deranged, enough to teach her how to dress a kill of most animals, including live demonstrations at the market and in the field. Even at the age of eight she knew that killing was necessary for survival, she didn't know that hunger would make it so easy, she had to fight herself to simply cook it instead of eating it raw the hunger had grown so great. Her first self made meal was far from good, but she ate like a possessed man until only bits of bone and cartilage remained.

Her discomfort with killing the animal set in later, as the sun was setting and the fire dimming. She locked herself within the cabin and hid from the world. She returned the next morning, rising with the sun happier than she had been in the previous weeks.

"A beautiful day." She announced to herself, the silence and loneliness were the true tests. If she could stand living alone she could stand being a Jinchuuriki within the village, at least that was what Roshi had told her.

She looked at the bandages wrapped around her skin, when she was five her father had began telling her of his own teacher, Mu the second Tsuchikage, she had taken an instant liking to the man and had always dreamed of being like him. The bandages that covered most of her body were her way of showing that goal, of starting down that path, now she had mastered one of the techniques that had made him famous.

It was three weeks before Roshi returned, strutting into the cabin with a wide grin. "So you're alive. Guess my teaching methods work after all."

"Teaching methods? You call abandonment teaching? Remind me to tell dad to never let you near the academy, poor bastards would end up killing themselves with training kunai if left in your 'care'." The girl said from the bed.

"I gave you a simple challenge, survive, and you have. Your next lesson will be to adapt. Instead of a month and a half alone it will be three taking care of both of us. I will do nothing except keep myself physically fit. You will gather enough food for the two of us, cook it and keep any creatures from our camp, gather necessary supplies for when we leave camp." He explained carefully. "We leave tomorrow. You'll set up camp and you will find some way of carrying me around, for the purposes of this exercise I will be simulating an injured comrade or prisoner.

"Understood…if not ideal."

"Would you rather be in the academy learning to throw kunai around? You could always be taught to be an effective target rather than a warrior and survivor. A Jinchuuriki is foremost and weapon, before even being human we are the first and last defenses of our village you and I and even Han are simply weapons. Our quality defines the quality of our village."

"I just want to be a ninja…aren't ninja weapons? Tools to be used by higher ranked ninja?"

"Yes, but not as much as a Jinchuuriki, ninja are allowed to retire, to leave the life of ninja and become a civilian. Jinchuuriki will always be weapons, their lives decided by the Kage and Daimyo. You aren't free, not matter what you want Mito, you are only a Jinchuuriki and are thus bound to the village they are the only ones who will take you in, and perhaps your only chance at acceptance."

"My family…" She began but the older man let out a laugh.

"Ōnoki cares for you but do the others? Are they truly your family or are you simply a prize, a weapon to be kept loyal and in good condition?" He gave a cruel grin. "You don't understand what it is to be a Jinchuuriki that will get you killed. Well at least once you're dead we can seal the demon into a proper host."

She was furious they glared at each other Roshi waiting for her to do something. "If being a Jinchuuriki means that I'm just a weapon in the eyes of other people then I'll just have to prove them wrong. You may have given up on being human but I'm not ready to be just a weapon."

"Hope is foolish Jinchuuriki." He walked out into the night slamming the door shut.

"Giving up is as good as already being dead."

* * *

><p>The third day of her second training exercise she found a field of hemp the plants were already seeding and she quickly took advantage gathering as much as she could carry in three trips. Roshi at random would play as either an injured teammate or an enemy captive. Depending on which she had to do various extra tasks.<p>

In the second month Roshi gave up the charade saying that she had passed. He began berating her instead. Telling her that Jinchuuriki were doomed to failure that she would never have anything of her own. That she would eventually wish only to die but be too weak to kill herself.

After three weeks she finally pulled out her knife and gave it to him. "If you're so damn pitiful that you don't want your own life then kill yourself and be done with it. I'm honestly tired of your constant bitching."

He shifted his focus to the knife long enough for her to realize that he was contemplating it seriously. It was three days later she woke to find him gone, the knife firmly lodged in a nearby tree.

(line)

A patrol of Chunin found her three days later. "Honorable Daughter Mito, we must know, have you seen your brother Deidara? He has betrayed the village and ran away with a scroll containing a forbidden technique."

"I haven't seen him but my master seems to have gone missing. I'll go with you hopefully the two haven't met up."

The leader of the five Chunin nodded and the all began running again searching through the forest.

When they found Deidara he was alone, but grinning at their arrival. "A second chance to test out my art! Come! I want you to see true art once in your life, a single moment of beauty!"

Mito immediately recognized the spiders, they were exactly like the clay models that he would make and give as gifts. Except the gifts didn't move, nor did they explode.

"This is my ultimate art, isn't it perfect? Life and death in an instant of glorious beauty." Two of the Chunin had serious wounds; the other three had taken a defensive position and looked unsure of themselves.

Mito had watched Deidara train enough times that she knew how the explosion release taijutsu style worked or at least the basics of it. She used the chameleon jutsu and ran towards him the only weapon she had was a sharpened branch. Deidara, completely focused on the three Chunin didn't notice her until she drove the makeshift spear into his gut. She jumped back and swept out a leg bringing the now screaming teen to the ground. More explosions followed and she heard screaming.

"Mito…I can sense you still. THERE!" She felt her body being lifted into the air; one of the Chunin had grabbed her by sheer luck and leapt to the nearest tree. Two Chunin remained and Deidara was already pulling the stick out and standing more of the clay spiders skittering around.

"Lava Release: Tormenting Torrent!" A blast of lava flowed onto the battleground stopping the spiders and Deidara. Roshi walked down the hill and onto the cooling rock. "What do we have here? Looks like a traitor."

"Damn you Jinchuuriki! You should all rot in hell." He screamed in response. "I know you're just saving her, you care nothing about the village you're just like me Roshi." The spiders began exploding, the rock broke up and Deidara was soon running away. Roshi didn't go after him, instead picking up the three injured Chunin.

"Try to get ahead of him that injury will slow him down. Observe don't engage keep contact." He ordered the two Chunin that remained sped off. "Come on; let's get these two to Iwa."

* * *

><p>"She's up to standard she has no problem controlling the Yin Chakra in her system, only a week to master the Chameleon Technique to a level most Jounin never do. Everything but her chakra was hidden in the end. She can think around her meager Yang reserves. Her control is abnormal even for normal children. But then most eight year olds don't talk like they're twice that." Ōnoki was nodding slowly, a frown held his face in a permanent wrinkled scowl. "I have nothing to teach her if she won't listen."<p>

"She doesn't think like you. She doesn't hate everyone else. She doesn't hate herself." Roshi stood.

"Then if you don't need me I'll be going back to the boarder, someone has to keep those grass bastards away." Ōnoki nodded and the man was gone.

* * *

><p>The bandages were gone, it was a matter of practicality once she learned that growth spurts were going to become more common, changing their length was costly and her allowance was not so much that she could afford to buy a few dozen feet or cotton or hemp cloth ever month or so. Roshi had left yet again, this time her father had told her that she would be placed in the Academy it was uncommon for parents in large ninja families or clans to send their children to the Academy. Mostly it was civilian children looking for a free education not to be ninja. Most classes started with around fifty students only to end with a dozen.<p>

In the back of her mind she thought she was being punished for going after Deidara. It was a foolish thing to do, but at the time she had wanted to see if it could possibly be true.

"Pants and a shirt…on you!" Her mother said. She had a kind smile as she walked in a glass of steaming tea and a plate of biscuits. "Here I thought you were going to be looking like the living dead for the rest of your life my dear."

"Clothes are…uncomfortable after so long but I'll deal with it. If I have to go to school I should fit in right?" Noriko shook her head. Mito now wore something you would find on the majority of Iwagakure ninja, the maroon shirt with a single long sleeve and pants that matched.

"It clashes horribly with your hair dear." She pulled at the sleeve and gave a groan. "Black, it will look lovely in black I'll take you to the store tomorrow."

Mito looked up at her unsure. "I've always bought my own clothes."

"No, you've just started two years ago. Don't be in such a rush to grow up or you'll miss all of the great things that come with being young. Or worse you'll end up like Ōnoki you're greatest pride being able to balance between ideas until the time to choose comes."

"Father is a great ninja he's fought many strong ninja and lived as well as led the village for thirty years."

"Yes and he has given up a lot and didn't have a lot when he was your age. It didn't make him the way he is today but he has become this way by reacting the way he has to his life. If you want to become great you simply have to take the bad and good in stride."

"Like your big brother betraying you and the village?" Noriko let her shoulders fall.

"I'll be honest, no one saw it coming Deidara was on the fast track to becoming the Tsuchikage. Ōnoki was going to teach him the Dust Release, now he says that no one will learn it. He's made it a forbidden technique and locked away all of the books on it. His betrayal has hurt all of the village but our family the most. It isn't easy losing someone you love that way, it's worse than them dying."

"But how could he do it? He stole a technique for his stupid art! And he's killed people now, I've heard about what he's doing killing people in River Country. They call him a terrorist."

"He's made his choice. We can't make him live the way we want him to. In the end we have to clash, our ideas of a good life are so different and the difference will always lead to pain. This time the pain is ours to bear and we will if we must. One day you may feel this pain again when Deidara is killed, but by then the wound will have healed and the scar grown tough and other things will make you happy or sad and Deidara's betrayal will simply be another time in your life."

Mito raised an eyebrow at her adoptive mother. "Is that a highly convoluted way of saying 'shit happens get over it'?"

"All speeches about the rough times in life are my dear."

* * *

><p>AN: Ending on a joke, that's nice right? Note I changed Mito's name from Naruto to avoid confusion when she and her brother meet. Deidara was quite young when he betrayed the village, around twelve or thirteen which surprises me.

Thank you for the reviews. Though I have to respond to one which claimed the premise of my story was faulty. It is canon that Naruto has only the Yang of the Fox in him. Minato was able to seal both halves one in himself and one in Naruto, before this Kushina offered to take the fox with her. It is completely possible to split the fox in half…and its canon I just changed who got what half and added a little spice (or a vehicle for exposition).


End file.
